mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 255: Kangaroo Jack Blood
"Kangaroo Jack Blood" was originally released on June 8, 2015. Description This week, we offer a treatise on modern critical thought, and how our cultural needs and desires have shifted as the critical process has become more democratized. Also, we go deep into Guy Fieri. Suggested Talking Points On the Run, Dilbert Reviews, Fast Spies, Daniel Craigslist, Two Pizzas, G'Day USA, Deals Warlock, Fighter Spreadsheets, Agent Fieri, Sushi Candy Outline 04:15 - Dear sweet, sweet brothers, I need your assistance. I started working in a small office setting about nine months ago. I have roughly five coworkers. I've never had any run-ins with any of them until recently. One gentleman, that has an office two cubicles down from me, has started snooping around my area while I'm working, to what I imagine is to make sure I'm working or some bologna like that. I work hard, but take a minute or two every now and then to turn on a new podcast. I take a minute to stretch out just like anybody else. How can I look like I'm working without this guy coming at moments when it looks like I'm not? -- Annoyed In Atlanta 09:50 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I want to become a freelance spy and have an agency. How do I get missions? 16:05 - I'm at work and I just ordered two medium pizzas because I want a pizza. There was a deal on Pizza Hut's website. When it gets here, I fear the thirteen people in the office with me will want some, or at the very least harshly judge me for having ordered two pizzas for myself. I'm happy to share, but I don't want to send out an email to everyone letting them all know that some of them could get a piece if they're quick and I've already eaten my fill. Have I made a horrible mistake? What would you do if you were in my position? -- Andy 22:03 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Zach K, who asks: Who is your favorite McElroy? Mine's probably Justin, but it's hard to say. How about you? 23:02 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What Could Happen To Me If I Mix My Blood With kangaroo Blood? Please I Want To Know 29:51 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Sponsored by Illustratian. Personal message from Your Man. 37:48 - I recently started a new job, and I have been trained by an older and more experienced coworker. She recently spent a great deal of time showing me how to complete our billing process the old fashioned way with pen and paper. Afterwards, I quickly created an excel spreadsheet that completed all the work almost instantly. I feel like I should show her how she could be doing her work more efficiently, but I'm worried I might hurt her feelings or make her feel stupid, as she's not very tech-saavy. Should I let her keep doing things her way, or bring her into the 21st century? Important context: we are funded by your tax dollars. -- Cautious Kid In Chicago 42:10 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Smartstuff, who asks: My husband is jealous of Guy Fieri...? I absolutely LOVE watching Diners Drive-ins n Dives. My husband thinks it's because I have a crush on Guy Fieri... which I do but that's not why I watch it. My question... why is it that men get jealous of people on tv? I don't get jealous if he thinks someone is hot on a show. Do I stop watching out of respect to him? He's never been insecure in our marriage... and I really don't want him to think I am being insensitive to his feelings. 46:43 - I'm a starving artist and currently working a pretty shitty day job at a sushi restaurant. It's both boring and hectic, and makes me incredibly anxious. I just got offered a job at a candy shop. It pays more, has better hours, and will be far less stressful, so here's my question: since the working hours for both jobs don't overlap, should I do both at once for a while and test the waters of the candy store? I don't want to leave this restaurant and find out the candy store is even rougher. -- I Got Ninety-Nine Problems And Two Of Them Are Jobs 52:09 - Housekeeping 56:07 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user kamal, who asks: What medicine is for long time sex? Quotes On Tragedy Trivia *This is Griffin's first use of the Garfield The Deals Warlock character, which he would later use in the Adventure Zone. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing